Letter's to 'Bama!
by Chin-Mae or Cryers-Chan 3
Summary: Alabama joins the bandwagon and Is taking your letters! Don't worry, He only hates Snakes A.K.A Trolls ! Rated T because If you anger him, He's a potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Alabama! I'm going to be taking your letter's! Also, Please don't tell Florida! She'll find me again! I need to ask Russia how he handle's his sister... Anyway, I supposed to tell you about myself, right? Well,

My Name is Alabama the Beautiful (Though I prefer Handsome considering I am a boy) or Timothy Jones.

I love hunting Alligator's, but I can only hunt when Florida declares her population is becoming to big.

I'm kinda addicted to beer... Don't judge me, It gets pretty lonely here, so I need it.

Florida is in love with me... She has sign's on our Border that say "FLORABAMA" and I'm scared.

I have a shovel that I usually carry around with me because I can kill snakes easily if they come near me or whoever I'm with.

I have a couple of Horses, A Barn, and A Garden I care for.

That's pretty much It. Please send me your letters! Like I said, When I'm hiding from Florida (And Georgia) It gets pretty lonely.

With that said, G'Bye!,

Alabama or Timothy Jones


	2. Pheonix and Texas

Wow! Two letters? And one from a sister!

Moonlightpheonix-xX:

Dear Alabama,

So your name is Timothy? That's my brother's name but we call him Timmy. :3 So, can I call you Timmy?

Your friend, Pheonix.

Alabama's reply:

Hello!

Yeah, My names Timothy. Really? Cool! Tell him he's named after a state. Yeah, You can call me Timmy if you'd like. I don't mind.

Texas [LittleWaterFlower]:

Hey, it's your sister, Texas! Yes, sister, I don't get why people think I'm always a guy. -.- I guess it really doesn't help that I act like a tomboy a lot. Hm, are you ever going to give me back my whip? I need it to go hunting with Ohio! Brother is beast, maybe you could come too, are you busy? Mississippi, Illinois, and unfortunately, California. I'm sure they'll have alligators where we're going. Holy shit! Florabama? That is just scary, sorta like how Illinois has ILLIHIO in her state. She hates Indiana for separating them, but Ohio is glad. Shovels to kill snakes? I've done that so many time! Iowa was freaking and BAM! Off with it's head! Oh and back to the pairing thing. Alaska totally thinks California and I are "meant for each other" Why would I like him? Like seriously.

Love, Oh shit! Take that out or Florida is gonna kill me!

Your sister,

-TEXAS, HOMIE!

Alabama's Reply:

HI MY [By state not height] LITTLE SISTER! I dunno why either, They always think I'm a girl because of Beautiful. Damn you Dad. Your whip? I forgot I had borrowed that! Really? I'll give it back, No worries. YES. PLEASE LET ME COME WITH YOU GUYS! Their coming too? Really? Mississippi? Oh well, As long as I can get away from Physco- I mean Florida. Yay! Florida hates it and that's why I can't kill them as much. Yes. Florabama. My. Worst. Nightmare. Oh poor Ohio... Yeah, The shovels are quiet useful. It was when me and Louisiana were hanging out when I first used it. Then she got mad at me saying I killed her friend. Oh well... I didn't know! And why would you like California? He basically copies after everybody he can.

Well, Thanks for sending me letters! I'd like to see more! Bye!,

Alabama or Timothy Jones


	3. Pheonix and Texas 2

Moonlightpheonix-xX:

Dear Alabama,

Hello Sorry I didn't reply back last night. I was asleep.

So... I CAN call you Timmy? Yay yay yay! :DDDDDDS

So, Timmy, I was wondering... out of ALL of your state siblings, which one do you hang out with the most? And how well do you get along with my state, North Carolina?

Your friend, Pheonix.

Alabama's Reply:

That's alright! Yup :3

Out of them all? Well... I'd have to say Arkansas*. We get along pretty well, and We both love country music and movies so we bond over that. North Carolina? Hmm... Well, For starters, There was that whole christmas incident last year where she somehow got me into a dress I was drunk and she took advantage of me.. Bitch... Ahem, anyway, It's sorta like, I tease you, You tease me, I take your citizens, You take my citizens type of thing.

Texas:

Hi again, big brother! Thank for my whip back! Doing some epic hunting today! Yay! You're coming? Wonderful! Hunting is so fun -squeal- Yeah, Mississippi is coming too! Have you seen her with a trident? She is beast! Yeah, Florida scares me too. She was looking for you yesterday, when you were out, and she tore my office to pieces. -.-" Yeah, Ohio has the same problem as you, but poor Indiana... That poor girl always get trampled by Illinois, I feel bad for her, and I NEVER feel bad for ANYONE... I'm pretty sure Kansas taught Louisiana that snakes are her friends. Kansas is that type who looks innocent on the outside but is secretly a ninja. Which I bet she is, because she stole my Batman Flashlight once, to go on a "Secret Mission" Yeah, I have no idea why Alaska thinks that, she just wants to see her siblings get together. She ships Illihio. Ohio is now terrified.

Your sister,

-Texas!

Y-You called me Big Brother.. YES! MY LIFE (Well, Living Forever..) IS COMPLETE (Sorta)! Your Welcome! Yeah, Of course! I wouldn't miss it for A Vacation! Okay, That was a little far fetched but yeah, I'm coming. I know right? Yes, I have seen her with a Trident and trust me, I was on the OTHER END. Remember, We aren't the best of siblings, Missi and I... She tore your office to pieces.. Wow... I'm sorry, I'll pay to have it fixed...Me and Ohio need to form a club. The 'Let's hide from our stalker sibling' club.. Do you know anybody else who could join? Illinois tramples on almost everybody if I'm correct. Kansas is a ninja? Then Mr. Japan must be giving her lesson's! We have to go find out the truth.. I just hope she doesn't ship Florabama.. Ohio, I feel your very terrifiedness.

Thanks for sending me letters!,

Timothy Jones or Alabama

(* My mom say's besides Georgia, Arkansas would be Alabama's best friend.)


	4. Pheonix, Texas, andDad?

Pheonix:

Dear Timmy,

Oh, god. Realy? North Carolina actually did that?! XDDDD I'm totally gonna' write a oneshot for that. (I'll credit you Cry-chan.)

Your friend, Pheonix

Alabama's Reply:

Yes. She did. Really? and add to it? Okay... (Please XD Write it XD)

Ohio:

Wasup bro? Yeah, Ohio here! Wow we should hang more often, we got a lot in common, because I love country too! Ooh. Yeah, if you are on the other end of that trident, um, uh... Yeah, Texas says it's fine about the Florida thing. Yeah, we really need to plan together. Yesterday, Illinois (literally) flipped the house upside down looking for me. Then she saw Indiana in my house and Indiana had nightmares last night. She won't tell me what Illinois did to her, but I've got a feeling I don't want to know... I'm pretty sure Kansas is a ninja, she always sneaks up on people and it's freaky. If Kansas ships Florabama or Illihio, we are both dead.

Hope I live? Illinois is coming over today...

-Ohio

Alabama's Reply:

Heyyyyy Ohiooooo! Sorry, I like stretching your name, It's fun. You do? Then YES. We should hang out more! Yeah *Sigh* Missi and her temper...

Really? Because I really can pay for it... Yes, We do need to plan that. Good God, She did? Poor Indiana... To therapy we go! We shall have the therapist know... Yeah, Pretty sure she is too. If she does, We're both screwed because they AREN'T going to let us die *Sigh* I hope you live too..

And Hopefully don't get forced to be-wed.

America (Dad?):

... I feel awkward reading this. 50 kids. Flipping crap dude! Fifty kids! Why me? I mean mattie only has like twelve or some crap like that! That jerk!

Plus you were all there with in years of each other! I'm going to go drink. In a club. Sounds nice *grin*

But of course I had no trouble! After all the Hero never has trouble HAHAHA!

... Mention the civil war and I swear. Dude, let's just keep it at that.

-Peace!

THE HERO!

Alfred F Jones

your dad (apparently)

Alabama's Reply:

D-Dad? Yes, Fifty kids. Shock isn't it? And a few of them are crazy and want to marry a few of us others. Examples are Illinois, Florida, Arkansas, ETC.

Yeah, Though Hawaii is the baby of our group , Very cute, though it was hell the day I was stuck with Alaska and Hawaii. *Shiver* Never. Again. What? You don't like us?

I have a lot of beer and stuff if you'd ever like to drink together.. Ya know, to bond.

Why would I mention _that_? It nearly tore us all apart. At least now we get along most of the time. Most.

Also, Can you ask Russia how he deals with Belarus? Me and Ohio could use some advice.

Well, Thanks guys! It's fun talking to you! I have to go now,

Me and Louisiana are going to eat at 'Lamburts' If you've ever been there, You are amazing :D Mr. China, Mr. Germany, Mrs. Hungary, Mr. Japan, and many other nations have been! You should go! It's in my city Lamburt!,

Alabama or Timothy Jones


	5. More Letters

**Sorry for the long wait -.-'' I had a breakdown and started acting psycho 'till Mattie (My sister) Smacked me out of it (While molesting me O-O) Anyway, I am back and so is Alabama :D**

* * *

Moonlightpheonix-xX:

Dear Alabama,  
So... what exactly did NC do to you? XD I can just imagine all this pervy crap that most likely didn't happen. XD I feel bad for you and Ohioooooooo! LOL, you're right. Stretching out Ohio's name IS fun.  
Your b!tch, Pheonix. ;D

Alabama's Reply:

Well, She dressed me up in drag and took mutiple picture's to which I believe she sold to Florida. *Sigh* Thanks for your kindness. See? It's so fun :D And now I apparently have a B!tch. Alright.

* * *

FelineFoxFan (Southern Florida):

Alabama,

Hiya, big bro! Southern Florida here! Not our crazy sister that over loves you, but your brother! I feel REALLY bad for you. Sigh... I've tried convincing sis to not love you to the point of marriage... I wish you luck, bro.

I've been so bored lately. Sis hasn't been letting me leave Miami in so long... Can ya help somehow? Please! I just wanna see all my brothers and sisters again! Not just one sister who's main goal in life is to marry my neighboring brother! I haven't seen dad in forever, either. Please help and, whatever you do, DON'T TELL SIS!

Your Little Brother,  
Jason M. Jones  
Southern Florida

Alabama's Reply:  
GAH! ANOTHE- Oh? YOUR NORMAL!? HALLELUJAH! Thanks for your kindness!

She isn't letting you leave? She did the same to West Florida (Whom is deathly afraid of Dad for reasons he won't explain) Oh, West was a micro who owned part of Northern FL, Louisiana, and Me. He was forced to disband when the Louisiana purchase was made, but for some reason he's scared of Dad... I think I have an idea. Okay,  
Pack your self in a box of oranges. Then, put my adress on your box when the mailman comes. Lastly, Wait until you get here. M'kay? See you then!

* * *

East Washington:

Alabama-niichan,

Hi! You finally joined the bandwagon too huh? Welcome aboard!

I knew that the east half of the country was crazy, but... I never knew you had sibling troubles with Florida... or Ohio with Illinois... Although, even if it's a one sided delusion (at least I hope. it sounds that way anyway) I'm surprised Florida has actually decided on something. Doesn't Florida usually cause problems?

I know how you feel. I could always send you some Vodka if you want that. oh, and why not just raise your own gators? I mean, can't you do that? Then you can hunt them anytime! Oh, and I've sent some apples your way. Had quite a big harvest this time around, so I thought I'd share! Hope you don't mind!

Love (sibling way obviously),  
East Washington

Alabama's Reply:

Yes'm. THE BANDWAGON CALLED TO ME IN A DREAM :D No, Literally.

Yes, It is a one-sided delusion. Yeah, She alway's causes problems.

Vodka? Hmm, I don't think I've tried it... Either that or I got too drunk to remember if I tried it :P I can but she'll find out. She's broken into my house, what, over 400 times now? YAY! APPLES! All I have is beans. Yum.

* * *

BermudaBampxX:

Hello Alabama

My name is Bermuda ...sorry i don't really know what to put in this letter

Alabama's Reply:

Hello Bermuda.

As you know, My name is Alabama. It's fine.

* * *

Amercia (Dad):

Ah, dudes I like ya, but fifty kids are a lot. I have been in a few wars over you guys if ya don't remember. *cough*joined-and-ended-WW2*cough* And incest? Yeah. I need a beer.

Sure, why not? I mean ya are my spawn, child, thingy? Flip I don't know.

Good

How Russia deals with Bela? He pushed her off on me. And now she wants a proper marriage where the only reason we were together isn't I wouldn't refuse to sign divorce papers so she doesn't kill me for the heck of it. Have fun with your siblings, I'm not getting into that.

Talk, to ya later Timmy (cause every father needs to give their kids nicknames)  
PEACE  
THE HERO!  
Alfred F Jones  
Your Dad

Alabama's Reply:

Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if the Cities and County's were personified. Dear god, the thought of it! Oh.. Yeah, I remember. Hard to forget! I have plenty of beer to drink away the pain. Oh, I just reminded myself of a sad country song. Lovely.

So does that mean Belarus is my Step-Mother? Holy Sh!t! I'M GOING INTO HIDING! FLORIDA WILL GET LESSONS FROM HER D:

* * *

HetaliaLoveFreak (Other Alabama):

The Other Alabama

Oh my gosh...Since when was there another me!? Oh well, anyway nice to meet you, Timothy! I'm also Alabama, so we are like...I dunno...er, twins that may not look alike... I'm Jayla, or as MANY call me, and you, Alabama. Dude...This is just epic! Anyway, er...Man I have no idea what to put now...Hmm...Have you seen New York anywhere, he owes 20 bucks...

Alabama, Or, Other Alabama

Alabama's Reply:

Oh. My. Fucking. God. THERE'S A GENDERSWAPPED ME? Nice to meet ya too, Jayla! Maybe we're West and East or North and South Alabama? I dunno.. Yeah, I've seen Dylan (New York).. I'll tell him.

* * *

Blood Red Carnations (Ohio):

XD No problem dude, everyone does these days.

Oh this totally sucks. I tried to get Indiana to go to a therapist, but Texas told her that her friend (probably New York) told her that if you split therapist into two words, you get 'the rapist' it probably doesn't help that I was going to send her to a French therapist...

If I'm going to be force-wed, I'm going to kill myself. Oh wait, I can't. WHY?

-Ohio

Alabama's Reply:

M'kay.

*Facepalms* New York, WHY!? Also, Why French? I mean Louisiana would be all for it, but seriously?

Illinois would take all killing weapons away so you'll have to slowly stab yourself with a spoon. At least, I think that's going to happen with me and you to our stalkers :/

* * *

Forsakensanctuary (New York):

hey Timothy, its Dylan (New York)

responded to your other letter, but ya just thought I'd stop by and say hi...wow I so fail right now...

Sooo...when you said you were dealing with some problems, were you talking about Florida? Cus I could you know, talk to her for ya, if you want-i may not be in top condition but i can still 'make' people see my point, if ya get my drift *evil smile*

your brother up north,  
Dylan Christopher Smith-Jones

Alabama's Reply:

Sup?

O-O I'm not sure, I mean she is a pain, but she's still our sister.

* * *

Well, Thanks for all the Questions! It's so nice!

* * *

**A/N: Woah! I'm so happy I did that :D Anyway, in the future, Would you like to see 2P!Alabama, Northern Florida, or Georgia take over? It's a question that's been bugging me. It'll probably happen around Chapter 9 or so..**

**Love Y'all!,**

**Cryers-Chan**


	6. INCASE OF CIVIL WAR TWO' CELLERis here

_Hi! My name is West Florida! Alabama is hiding me so he invited me to help!_

Yup! Anyway, West is here to hide so I thought 'Why the hell not' so ONTO QUESTIONS :D

rjanarielle (Leyte):

Dear Alabama,

You probably don't know me but your father did quite a damage to my house years ago... Anyways, the name's Leyte. I'm one of Philippines' many grandchildren. Yes, you don't know me but I really do know your father. Oh, and good luck with the Florida-in-love-with-you thing.

Sincerely,  
Leyte the Damaged Island of WW2

Leyte CONT.

Dear Alabama,

Uh... Hello again. Can I ask you something? I want to visit your house, or state, and try to be friends with you. So, I wanna ask if it's nice there.

Sincerely,  
Leyte

Alabama and West's Reply:

Hey!

_Hiya!_

I'm so sorry! Leyte is a good name (Even if I can't pronounce it.)

_Yeah! It really is!_

Thank you for your kindness! And from my perspective, it really is nice here. There's Lakes, Rivers, Gators (That Florida watches T-T), and farms!

_See you soon!_

Southern Florida:

Alabama,

Good plan! Only one problem: What about SIS?! If she finds me I'll be killed! Oh well... I'll take one for you if I get caught! I'll most likely be there in a day or two.

Sincerely,  
Your Little Bro  
Jason M Jones  
Southern Florida

PS I've met West. He's nice. And yeah, sis did forbid him from leaving for awhile... I could never figure out WHY

Alabama and West's Reply:

I'm so smart :D Don't worry, in a few hours you'll be back (With a serious pain wherever she shot you at)

_She shot me in my shins once. That hurt D:_

I'm here for you bro.

_Really?_

I was talking to South Florida...

_D: WHY!? Anyway, It's because she and Louisiana are over protective. That's why._

Madane Kasumi (Northern Florida... DEAR GOD WHY!?)

Big Brother...  
Big Brother. Why didn't you tell me you were accepting letters? Well how are you? I heared there was a tornato in Finley, I hope your all right. Illinois and Belarus came over yesterday. She gave me a computer tracking device! Isn't that cool! I can track computers now! Illinois said Ohio has gone missing! So please look for him! Got to go West is sneaking out.. I mean By!  
FLORBAMA FTW  
Love your little sister Florda.

Alabama and West's Response (A/N: This is like, my favorite one yet XD)

DEAR GOD, I DON'T LOVE YOU THAT WAY!

_C-Computer Tracking Device!?_

WE'RE GONNA DIE WEST! WE'RE GONNA DIE!

_I luckily got away!_

I HOPE SHE DOESN'T THINK WE'RE DATING!

_..._

...

We're screwed.  (A/N: The line means both, Kay?)

Other Alabama:

Oh alright then...This is sorta fucking weird...I have no idea how this letter would of been mailed since we both are Alabama...but...I think we may be North and South...You never know...All I know is- uh, nevermind that, not gonna speak of "that"...So...hows life? Because mine is just a fucking mess sometimes...I mean, really, I've been hanging around DC though...He keep going on about...what was it...OH YEAH! The 9/11 incident...That was a sad time area...DC also told me that also while that happened, he was attacked on the following day...or was it the same thing...I don't have a fucking clue...DAMNT IT FLORIDA, DON'T HURT ME! -the rest of the letter is written in mubjo-jumbo of a S.O.S message-

-Other Alabama

Alabama and West's Response:

Yeah...

_Wait, there's another you? O-O_

Yup, ya Never know...

_Are you even listening to me D:_

What do you know? Anyway, Life is good.. 9/11 was a very sad time. I think two other's were attacked? I try to forget things like that.

_Drunkie._

FLORIDA HURT YOU!? DAMN IT! INTO THE 'INCASE OF CIVIL WAR TWO' CELLER!

_Yes sir!_

Dad (America):

Dear Timmy,

My kids are so flippin screwed up... *sighs* alright, I'll let ya'll do your own things dudes, and dudettes.  
Hahahaha! and don't be melodramtic bro! Everything turned out fine!

Yeah, Bela's your step mom, that's so awkward to say, I'm still physically 18! So is she! I'm not technically legal to drink! (neverstoppedmebefore) I think Bela's mellowed out some so you should be safe!

Your dad,  
THE HERO  
Alfred F Jones

Alabama and West's Response:

_IT'S AMERICA! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!  
_  
West... Literally... He fucking ran away from the computer... Anyway, Yeah. Things will turn out Pinkielicious (A/N: I'm a pegasister, I can't help it D: It was either that or Rainbowlicious. It has to effect the states somehow anyway, I mean, Bronies are EVERYWHERE.)

Hey, I know a girl of 14 got married once! (A/N: Hehe, That's my great-grandma XD)

She got legally married, so don't be so dramatic about being physically 18 and married. Doesn't stop me either Dad :D

Dad... She gave Florida a computer tracking device. DO YOU KNOW HOW SCREWED I AM!? I LITERALLY, LITTERALLY, HAVE TO GO IN MY 'INCASE OF CIVIL WAR TWO' CELLER! 'CIVIL WAR TWO' CELLER! (A/N: Sorry for mentioning the Civil War. Had too. Gomenasai... GOMENASAI!)

East Washington:

bro-

seriously? She's broken into your house 400 times?! That's longer than dad has been a country! How many times a year? twice? Why would she be mad of you raising your own gators to use however you want?

It doesn't make any sense to me... non at all. And I thought it was bad that I have culture shock when I visit West! I'll be a mime walkin' at a snails pace if I ever visit you guys down south. lol

l8rs,  
Alex

Alabama and West's reply:

_America's gone? Few.._

400 was only this year.. I'm so fucking screwed D:

_Florida get's mad when gator's are hurt, and since she breaks in a lot, she can see when they get hurt ^-^_

Yeah, here in the south. It's so fun though :D

_Bye!_

Thanks for the letter's guys! Me and West are packing to go to the 'INCASE OF CIVIL WAR TWO' Celler!

_I hope we're safe ;v;_

Me too bud... Me too.


	7. Bless Poor West

Hey Guys! It's only me this time, West left because of the Florida incident and she eventually found us in our celler T-T

The Other Alabama:

I'm back from the hell hole that Florida had trapped me in...WAIT!? There's gonna be another Civil War, got room for one more in that Cellar? Hey, have you heard what happened to Dad? The thing about Belarus...We are fucked...So...yeah...Well...things could be worse...and I still haven't got that...what was it, oh yeah! I still don 5 have that 20 bucks New York owes me...Well...If you need me, I have a fucking New Yorker to hunt down then I'll go get a beer or something, so yeah, join if ya want

-Other Alabama

Alabama's Reply:

Your back! Hallelujah! No, It's just a celler I have just incase (And now Florida know's where it's at T-T)

Yeah, Dad told me. Belarus, I mean Step-Mom (I figure we're all going to have to call her that one day or another.) gave Florida a computer tracking device. Yay (Note the sarcasm) We should a time for beer.

Michigan:

*snickers* I SO need to tell Kansas about Illinois and Ohio...

Thanks for the blackmail material on Ohio, 'Bama! I'm going to have a field day with this... *smiles and winks, her left eye being yellow (actually, it's maize) and her right eye blue (Make fun of my eye color, OHIO, and I WILL kidnap Toledo.)*

Alabama's Reply:

9-9 my family is forever messed up.

Aww, C'mon man! I don't mean it D:

New York City:

All of youse in tha South are crazy, ya know that?

...I knew that Florida was trying to get all Redneck with ya, but Illinois and Ohio? They ain't hicks!

...Speaking of cellers/shelters, I gotta go get my ass into my own shelter since that damned Mayan prophecy thing is tha day after tomorrow... Wasn't that a movie where Hollywood froze me over or something?

...ahhh, fuhgeddaboutit. I'll be in tha shelter if ya need me.

Alabama's Reply:

At least we can count ^-^ One, Two, Turkey, Chicken. See, I'm the best.

I take that as an offence sir.

I don't really remember movies that much.

Moonlightpheonix-xX:

Dear Alabama,  
I'm sorry I couldn't write a letter last chapter. Been dealing with some tough times lately.  
Your b!cth, Pheonix.

Alabama's Reply:  
It's alright Pheonix.  
I understand, Trust me, I'm pretty sure I've been through way worse and it does get better.  
Your Friend, Alabama.

Dad:  
Dear Timmy and... West Florida,

Erm... random state running away... Okay then...

And meh Well have fun being stalked by your sisters! I'm sure you'll have fun! Let it be reminded that incestuous marriages are illegal in the United States of America. (don't worry I won't leave you to the complete mercy of your sisters!)

Next Civil War I'm getting the shot gun and we're all having a nice little happy family reunion. Like it or not. *wink*  
-THE HERO  
Your Dad  
Alfred F. Jones

Alabama's Reply:  
Hey Dad!  
West isn't a state, Infact, He's sorta like Prussia. Not on the map anymore, but still here. He's a Ex-Micronation. He ruled over part of me, Florida, and Louisiana. After the Louisiana purchase, you told him "You are part of the Louisiana purchase!" and thus, took away his land. He's still here because Louisiana built him a shrine T-T There's also British West Florida (An Annoying British girl who say's you should have stayed with Britain) I sometime's have to watch her for Florida, she also goes over to England's, but he send's her back T-T.  
THANK. YOU! I'm coming over there to give you a hug :D  
O-O That's what Florida said when West ran away. Well, it was actually "Next time you run away, I'm getting the gun and making sure you never EVER see anyone again. Not even Britty." Yeah...

Southern Florida:  
Alabama,  
I made it! I'm in Birmingham! :D FINALLY, free! Can you meet me at the airport there? That's where I'm waiting. And bring West! I haven't seen him in forever!

Your Little Bro,  
Jason M Jones  
Southern Florida  
PS I know that West. WAY over protective. But North told me there was another reason. Btw, why are you afraid of Dad?  
Don't leave me out of the cellar! North is crazy in Civil War! DX

Alabama's Reply:  
I'll be there soon! Florida has already taken West back ;A; I hope he's safe.  
Actually, All I know is that Dad said he's part of the Louisiana purchase. Must be some sort of Physcological thing.

Leyte:  
Dear Alabama and West,

Ah, if ya can't pronounce my name properly, you can just call me Luis! Haha! Oh, and I'll be visiting soon after reading what things are found there. See you soon and stay cool!

P.S. Can I ask what your physical age is? I'm 14 years old.

Leyte a.k.a. Luis Inoncencio

Alabama's Reply:  
Alright then Luis! Cool! I can't wait to see you! :D  
Oh, My age is 15!

Illinois:  
Hey! I take offense to that!  
Yeah, it's me, your big sister, Illinois. I am NOT creepy in anyway! Yeah, I might have scared Indiana, but she had it coming!  
Yes, I am your big sister, seeing as I am the 21st state, and you are the 22nd.  
Off I go, goodbye little brother.  
Stephanie Jones, Illinois

Alabama's Reply:  
Big Sis, What the _hell_ did Indiana do to make scaring her, what she deserved!?  
Goodbye.

Northern Illinois:  
Hey, sorry 'bout Illinois.  
I just wanna say, sometimes I'll comment, if Illinois doesn't. OH! I am being incredibly rude, but I am Northern Illinois. Kinda like Florida and Southern Florida.  
Don't worry, tell Ohio I will try to keep her contained. It actually isn't hard.  
Northern Illinois

Alabama's Reply:  
S'Ok.  
M'kay. No, your not being rude at all :D  
Alright, We're counting on you!

Thanks for the letter's guys! I appreciate it! Let's all bless West, and hope he is still alive.

**Sorry I didn't update! My Step-Dad just got Deployed to Afghanistan so I'm having a hard time. **


End file.
